


Sacrifice

by Fallenfae



Series: Warriors shipfics [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Ivypaw doesn't realize that wanting to impress her mentor runs a little deeper than that - and itsbad.
Relationships: Hawkfrost/Ivypool (Warriors)
Series: Warriors shipfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887913
Kudos: 17





	Sacrifice

He brushed her fur aside, icy blue eyes seeming to thaw when he looked into hers.

With a weak grin that sent Ivypaw's heart racing, he purred;

"You're truly a kind hearted cat, Ivypaw; who else of those Thunderclan cats would bother with a tom such as I?" 

His accent sent shivers racing down Ivypaw's spine, exotic yet so familiar. He chuckled - a rough, low sound that seemed to leave a warm tension in the air. "They wouldn't bother to trust a dark forest cat like you would, Ivy...." 

"Paw." The tabby murmured. "Ivypaw." 

Hawkfrost nodded. "Right," he inhaled. "Ivypaw. I gave my best efforts to be a good cat. I really did, but it seems my clan had a distaste for kin of...well..." He trailed off, attempting to convince her. "I'm grateful for this chance. Just me and you here together. Perhaps, if you help me put in good word - I could end up in Starclan." He meowed, a nervous tone lacing his words; unsure if he had the apprentice on board yet. She did no more than give a meek nod, ears flattened back - which had immediately relaxed the dark tom. "I know the feeling of being excluded."

"Do you now?" Hawkfrost arched a brow, entertaining the thought. She nodded, reinforcing the fact.

"Well then; we'll be outcasts together."

Ivypaw couldn't help but grin.

~~~

"She's constantly stealing the spotlight! With her around, barely anyone recognizes my feats." Ivypaw complained, resting on her back alongside Hawkfrost, both of them staring up at the periwinkle sky, softly brimmed by the soft cotton candy clouds. She'd grown quite the liking to him since their first meeting, for once she was treated well by someone however many years her senior. He didn't look the part. 

Sun-kissed fur, growing lighter by the day. He didn't mention it, but it seemed that it was only ever sunny when Ivypaw was around. Frosty eyes - it was his namesake, after all, - and sweet starclan his accent.

"Dovepaw?" He hummed, squinting. "The gray little one with the green eyes, is that right?"

Ivypaw nodded. "Even Lionblaze and Jayfeather like her now. They hang out with her all the time. It's getting kind of creepy."

"Isn't that the same thing we're doing?" Hawkfrost chuckled, turning onto his belly to face her. She skittered up, mirroring his actions; face flushing. "No! We're totally different. They're in positions of power...and well, you're dead."

Hawkfrost exhaled in relief. "Well then! Whatever makes you comfortable." He heaved himself up, stretching out; Ivypool following. "Hawkfrost." She started, paws fidgetting. "I really do appreciate you. You're the only cat I feel understands me."

Hawkfrost stiffened before relaxing. He nodded with a smile. "Of course, Ivypaw." He wrapped his paw around her neck in an embrace, closing the distance between them. "How would you like it if I brought you deeper into the forest next time?"

~~~

It was dark. Too dark. The sun barely filtered through the thick swath of trees, the air tense. Ivypaw would have felt fear, if it wasn't for Hawkfrost at her side. "This is it."

"The dark forest?" Ivypaw inhaled. Hawkfrost nodded in conformation. He took a step forward, flicking his tail in some sort of signal. Then, he turned around. "I'm glad you were brave enough to join me," he purred. The silver tabby flushed, ears pinning back. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Ivypaw couldn't help but cringe at her awkward tone. She wanted to impress him - and she had no idea why.

He smiled, before sighing. "I wish I had a nicer place to show off." Ivypaw tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the dark forest is filled to the brim with good cats sentanced to eternal torture for small mistakes. Starclan leaders think they're 'holier than thou'. I, for one - believe every cat has a chance for redemption." Ivypaw shifted towards him, attempting to subtly sit beside him(to her effort, he was quite a tall bloke - nevermind the fact he was roughly ten years her senior.). "Have you tried negotiating...?" She suggested quietly.

Hawkfrost blinked, then gave a stifled snort. "Good lord Ivypaw. We've done everything we can, but those pesky cats believe we cannot change, and hold a petty grudge against us." He tensed, rapidly trying to think of how he could coherce her...

"...you know," he relaxed. "If we want any change; we must protest. We simply must have them understand we're worth more than our mistakes." He turned to examine her eyes, of which here gazing at his with intruige. "You agree with me, don't you?"

Ivypaw took a minute to realize what he was asking. Then, she nodded. "I can't let the oppressed be silenced."

"That's my girl."

Yet even then, she could not help but wince at the ruthless fighting - the authoritarian yelling, no matter how much Hawkfrost tried telling her it was tough love. 

Everyday she would awaken with a new scar from the brutality of the touselling, and everyday she would be asked about it. She tried hiding them, but no matter how well she'd convinced half the clan that her nest was just prickly - the irritating Dovepaw always held a hard suspicion of her.

Well then! Ivypaw would just have to train harder; maybe then she'll be so good, even Dovepaw wouldn't question her.

~~~

Ivypool stood anxiously at the edge of the training camps, claws flexing on their own, digging into the dirt. The atmosphere was tense, and she wished the problem would resolve with simple explanation. 

She had graduated to warriorship a few days before, which had her thinking she could ace the dark forest's revolution training - she was the best fighter in her clan now, after all - only to be sorely mistaken. Scars painted her fur a dull pink, half of it having been sliced off by vicious training techniques. It was all for building character, they said.

She turned to Hawkfrost. "You're sure this is the best way?" She huffed aimlessly. He arched a brow. "Of course it is, dear. How else do you reach those who imagine themselves to be gods?" And before she could reply, he trotted forth into the clearing of training cats. 

Ivypool took a shaky breath, then followed.

~~~

It was the early crack of dawn; pinks and yellows painting the sky like soft peppering kisses, cotton candy clouds wispy and telling a story of a dewy daytime.

Ivypool sat on the bank of the lake at the edge of Thunderclan territory, tending to her wounds as best she could as to keep anyone from asking. Her tongue rasped roughly on the slits covering her shoulders, her back-- it stung, but it was better than explaining to Jayfeather.

She had a sneaking suspicion no one would understand the true motive - even she was uneasy about the ordeal. She exhaled softly, leaning over to take a refreshing drink of the spring water, and by the time she had raised her head once more, Hawkfrost was sat beside her. She blinked.

"Are you doing alright?" He breathed; a comforting sound. Ivypool offered a small, caring smile. "You care?" She chuckled.

"Why would I not?" The tom arched a brow, tail flicking in interest. "You're my first true friend. I would give up anything for you." At this Ivypool grew flustered, giving him a soft whack on the paw. "Would you?" She laughed breathily. "Even your dear chance in Starclan?" "Perhaps," Hawkfrost teased, pulling her in with the offended paw. Ivypool couldn't help but enjoy the scent of autumn leaves in his fur - something that would later assist her with her (rather embarrassing) dreams. "Though even then, you're a well off enough cat. I bet a million lives you'll end up in Starclan anyway."

A gentle silence settled among the two. It was comfortable; a soundtrack of early birds chirping and the quiet breeze touseling their furs. If she could have stopped time right there and never leave, she would have. 

It was the moment she realized - perhaps what she thought to be was an apprenticehood crush was a little something more.

~~~

It was nearing the day of the battle, and Ivypool had sensed by then there was something deeply wrong.

She had begrudgingly agreed to spill the secrets of the battle to Jayfeather and Lionblaze, however she had still kept distant from Dovewing. Whilst having told the two toms of the plans, she heavily avoided any topic even nearing Hawkfrost.

She valued him too much to paint him in a bad light. She adored him sickeningly. She knew for a fact that he had a distasteful past; and she knew it was wrong. She knew he was bad, and yet his sinful actions were deliciously nauseating. He had dragged her into an on and off hatred-love I dont even know.

She felt bad. It was bad.

But she would be lying if she didn't want to be submerged into him - drown in his essance. Run away with him and never look back.

And she attempted to make this clear to him.

She liked him. She really did. And he caught on. 

Sadly enough, it had the opposite effect. He left her touch starved - even their conversations were stiffer than before and it left Ivypool tireless, desperate for him.

And he knew.

"I hope dearly you've been resting for the past few days or so. You'll need your strength." He breathed, an intense look out onto the field of Thunderclan territory. Ivypool idly nodded. "Quite the rest. I appreciate the time off."

"I appreciate your willingness to help." He meowed. Ivypool still couldn't but feel like a pawn in his dark game. 

He looked at her, and all the thawed ice of their first encounter had hardened once more. "You love me, don't you?"

Ivypool, caught off guard, flushed and gave an awkward smile. "Yeah." She exhaled softly.

"We'll test it then."

~~~

Front lines. Battlefield. The air was cold and unforgiving, stern looks on the cats surrounding Ivypool. Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Mapleshade, and Thistleclaw stood before the army.

"Go to your positions." Mapleshade rasped; and the crowd disbanded as previously instructed, and yet Ivypool did not move.

Hawkfrost noticed.

With a sigh, he mumbled, "If you love me, you'll sacrifice yourself." He flicked his tail, tilting the she-cat's head up. "You'll walk right into the swaths and never blink or look back. If you love me you'll use the skills I've provided you to save the innocent. If you don't, then I guess you don't love me nor my people; in which case you don't deserve the love of the people."

This was nauseating. Why did Ivypool agree to this? The clans didn't do anything. The dark forest had tricked her but she grew too much of a connection to leave now.

"So," Hawkfrost chuckled deeply. "Time to prove yourself righteous little one, walk into certain death and do it for me."

Why why why why why. 

Why did she love him. This was so stupid. She felt belittled and crushed. She didn't want to believe she had been manipulated, and yet when she looked into his eyes all she wanted to do is call him hers. All she wanted was to submit.

"Isn't that beautiful?" He purred, utterly pleased with his success. "Then I shall remember you as one who loved me and you will live on in my memory, immortalized. We will be safe. We'll live the life you want." He looked so smug, so so so smug. A reminder of just how stupid she was. Was it even her fault? A million thoughts rushed in her mind, a million beats of her heart.

"That is what you want, right? You do love me, don't you?" 

...

Utter silence. Heart wrenching silence.

"...I do." Ivypool breathed. Barely audible. Yet it still sparked the victory futher in Hawkfrosts eyes. He won. He had her heart on a string and he would jerk her around like a puppet.

He had no interest in her romantic conquests. She was a pawn in his game.

Perhaps this arangement was alright - at least for now.

"Good."


End file.
